Love story in New York
by AllOutlawQueen
Summary: Regina Mills is a business woman working in New York when on a night out meets Wildlife expert Robin Locksley. Find out how two different people fall in love.


My first fanfiction on here! Hello, everybody. Firstly I would like to say thank you to everybody who reads this one-shot and all my other future fanfictions, who likes/reviews/follows me and my stories and to everybody who has been supporting the general project on social media the main one I use is Twitter /alloutlawqueen copy the link and it will take you to the account you can find others in my bio. Anyway I am not going to carry on rambling. I hope you enjoy reading this and don't forget to send prompts which you can do through the social media, PM, review. I apologize for spelling mistakes.

AU where Regina and Robin live in New York, with their two sons. Regina is a business woman who owns her own international business and Robin is a wildlife expert.

* * *

They're defiantly two different people. Two different personalities, two different career paths, but that's what made them so compatible, so right for each other. Regina Mills, president of her own international company. She wore the business suits, always had her make-up and hair immaculate, red painted lip smiles for the billions of pictures and business meetings every day. She earned a lot of money, more than the average person did. That's how she had managed to afford a luxury mansion in one of the richest areas of New York. Yes, Regina Mills was rich, she was popular and most importantly, she was successful. Not just her career but her family.

Regina had wanted a child when she was younger, however her busy work schedule had meant she didn't have enough time to meet somebody and look after a child. So when her best friend, Mary Margret had told her that her daughter, who at that time was just leaving teenage hood, was having a baby but didn't want to keep it, the brunette agreed to take him as her own. With the help of Mary Margret.

Regina had named the child Henry, after her father who had unfortunately passed away when she was little. She raised the child, gave him everything she had to offer, love, a house. When he had started going to school and unfortunately getting homework, Regina made sure she had time every week to sit down with him and go through the work and as he got older she would sit with him and go through the work he had done that week.

As time went on and the hours of work were paying off at her business. Regina found she could hire people to take the work load off, which in turn meant she got more time to herself. Regina began attending parties and doing what most people would do in their early twenties, not late. But Regina had been working for her to have a successful life and she did have a son. However, once a week her friend would take Henry for the night so she could go out.

That is how she met Robin Locksley.

One night Regina was at a club, by herself like most nights. Sometimes one of her friends would go out with her; they would drink a bit then get a taxi home. But tonight she was by herself, sitting at a table with a drink, enjoying the music. She never picked up boys, even if she had got drunk Regina was way too classy for a one night alley-way fumble with a male she knew hardly anything about. Yes, she would see guys and talk to them; they would give her their number. But she never phoned back, never was interested in them the next day.

That was until she met Robin.

Sitting at the table by herself, already had one glass of vodka, a man with sandy, dark, blonde hair walked over to her. He was stone cold sober. He had the most beautiful blue eyes. Regina looked up at him, instantly falling in love. He had offered to sit with her saying that a lady as beautiful as her should not be alone.

After hesitating she let the man sit down. He introduced himself as Robin Locksley and sat down on the chair next to her. They both turned slightly to face each other and began getting to know each other.

"So Miss-" He stopped remembering she had not told him her name. He had the most beautiful voice; it was just as wonderful as his looks as she melted into his sky blue eyes.

"Mills." She said dreamily. Regina wasn't sure if it was the alcohol getting to her, or if he had put her into some kind of hypnotize, but she was already in love with him. Everything about him.

"Miss Mills." Robin nodded, understanding.

"Regina." She continued looking into his eyes, her voice still dreamily.

It earned a little laugh from Robin, he couldn't help but find the woman in front of him cute. She had these dark brown eyes, silky hair. He wondered why she was alone here by herself. surely she must have somebody, nobody that breath taking can be single, he thought to himself.

"Are-" It was as if she knew what he was thinking before he finished what he was going to say. She stopped him.

"I am single."

Robin tried not to widen his eyes. How did she know he was going to ask that? And like she knew what he was thinking again, Regina continued.

"I don't know, I just seem to be able to read your mind." A little giggle left the brunettes lips. Oh my goodness, even her laugh is as lovely as her, thought Robin as he heard her.

"Well, can you tell that I want to get to know you more? Because if a girl like you is single, then I am lucky." He smiled at her, a smile that if Regina was standing, her limbs would of gave way.

"Maybe we will have to do this again some time."

They carried on talking through the night, exchanging numbers at the end. And this time, in fact the day after the next day, she phoned him. And they agreed to meet.

Robin was the opposite of Regina when it came to the job world, he liked the quiet of the woods, he loved working with animals. He would spend hours working away from the city, the only disadvantage being the drive home being an hour every day.

Before he had met Regina he had lived in a small town just out of New York where there were forest. He had a son named Roland with his Ex Marian, who had left him. After their split Robin had moved to the city to give Roland the best chance in education. Roland was a very clever child, and Robin had heard about some schools in New York that would give Roland the best education. If that meant traveling every day to work than he would.

Now that Robin was living in the city, going out occasionally to clubs when somebody would look after Roland. He had come across a beautiful woman one night; she had the darkest hair, eyes you could get in a trance by. She was everything, her personality from what he could tell was a brave, strong woman with a lot of secrets. He was immediately in love with her, like there was something between them from the first meeting. When she had asked to see him again he could not say no.

They carried on meeting, going to cafes, walks at night. Robin was quite muscular from the work he did in the forest, meant that he was quite strong so if anybody tried to hurt them at night he could fight them, not that that ever happened luckily for them, but it was good to know if something did happen Regina had somebody to look after her.

What was a few meetings turned into more as their love continued to grow. They never went as far as saying where the other lived. They would always meet around the same place, being a 20 minuet drive for Regina and a 40 for Robin, with all the traffic in the city. So it was a good distance for them both and neither told the other how long it took for the other to get there. It was like they had two lives. The one where they were together and the other with their family and work.

Of course they had told each other about their sons. Henry was beginning high school soon and Roland had started Pre School so both boys were of similar age or close enough that they would have similar interests.

Robin would make her smile the biggest smiles, laugh the most anybody had. She felt safe around him, like this was meant to be. Like they were meant to happen, well it was or else they wouldn't be together, there at that moment talking like the world didn't exist.

Regina would go home after being with him, feeling happy, missing him as soon as she got in the house, the drives there and back would always have her thinking of him, in fact she thought about him all the time. There had been more than one occasion where she had gone into day dream about Robin when she should have been working. Luckily Regina was the boss so she couldn't be fired because she was sure if she wasn't the boss she would have been by now.

As time went on the dates became more serious, now Robin was spending money on expensive restaurants and although he had learned she was a millionaire, he had said that he was going to pay for them and that a woman should never have to pay for a date. Regina had to admit normally when a guy found out about the amount of money she had he would linger around trying to fish out some of her money with excuses to try and get money. Luckily Regina had seen right through it and had never given them money.

Robin was different, after living a life where everybody expected something from her, whether it be the next report for her finance advisor or money or for her to be better. Regina had found somebody who had her for who she was, didn't want her to be different, who thought her imperfections were perfect.

She felt like she was important to somebody other than Henry. Other than her parents, her mother lived quite far so Regina could not see her a lot. But her mother never expected too much from her, always said Regina was fine the way she was and that she would be proud of her no matter what she did.

But Robin, Robin was here, he was with her, watching as her life changed. Being with her every step of the way.

After a while they began going to each other's houses, spending the night together. After nearly a year they introduced their sons to each other. And half a year after that Robin moved in with Regina.

Regina had told him that they could have a shared account, that her money was his money however Robin had refused. He knew she trusted him but he never wanted to have so much money that he had not earned. Compared to Regina he didn't have a lot so what was her money was hers and he gave some of the money he had to her in a way to sat that a man should be able to support the female.

So now they lived together. Two different families from two different backgrounds. There was so much love between them, Regina finally having everything she wanted. She had worked all her life lived through every meeting, every report, and every hour. To look at where she began with no money, a small little house that was going to break soon, to now having two sons and a man that loved her, more money than she wanted to know she had, a house that she could call home. Regina was happy and she could say that despite having money was good. It was because of the people in her life.


End file.
